transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge
Profile "Desolation follows in my trail." Implacable and relentless on the hunt, Scourge leads his pack of tracker-terminators to eradicate Autobots. Competent and effective, his only significant weakness is his arrogance. A Unicron-born hunter equipped with powerful high-tech scanning equipment and a disintegrator ray that can cut through solid rock. In robot mode, carries a laser blaster that shoots short bursts of intense heat. History Notes * Scourge TOTALLY does NOT have any verniers. If you ask him about them, he will kill you. * Scourge TOTALLY does NOT have any videogames. If you ask him about them, he will kill you. * Scourge is THE GREATEST MELEE FIGHTER IN THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE. * Scourge defeated Sky Lynx In a one on one match in Space. *A.K.A. "The Boss-Sweep" * Scourge's Sweepcraft mode is larger and more formidable than the other Sweepcrafts. He also has a larger head-laser. Logs 2022 * 2022 Olympics Free-for-All - 13 robots enter -- only one will leave! 2029 *The Battle Of Vernier - Scourge has a diabolical plan - to build a gigantic Ultra Mega Vernier in Florida, and use it to spin the Earth off its axis. Can the Autobots stop him? *Tentacles of Doom - A group of Decepticons explore the remains of the old Antarctic base... and find unwelcome squatters! *Touchdown on Nebulos - The Autobots set up base on Nebulos, but Scourge the tracker is on their trail! *Junked - The end of the Juice? As the Junkions battle the Autobots and Decepticons on Junk, the puppetmasters behind the curtain are revealed. *Copernicus Assault - Scourge leads an assault on the Copernicus Station. 2030 *Battle of Pluto - Scourge leads the Decepticons to a victory on Pluto for Solar System Axis and Allies 2030 Olympics *2030 Olympics: Scourge vs Catechism (Gladiatorial Combat) - Scourge suffers an embarrassing loss at the hands of Catechism, putting him out of competition for the Gold and Silver medals. 2031 *Who_Wants_to_be_The_Boss - Scourge spectates at the battle to determine the new Aerospace Commander. An unexpected result. *Broken Wing - Air Raid was captured, by Barrage, no less. Scourge is on-hand when he awakens in a cell. *Prisoner's Payback - Scourge watches Impactor's capture at the hands of Darkwing! *No Resale Value - Scourge is on hand to hand over their prisoners to the Collector. *Star-Crossed Paths - After the double-cross by the Collector, Scourge leads a group to track him down. They run across the Autobots, doing the same thing! *Jenga! Jenga! - What could the Decepticons want with Jenga Blocks? Tune in and find out! *Kung Fu Librarian - Scourge leads a group of Decepticons after the Autobots, to the library planet of Babel. What secrets will be uncovered? *Mapquest - A group of Decepticons gather to discuss the half of a map they 'acquired' from the Autobots on Babel. Interesting discoveries are made. *What Have You Done Now - Using the information acquired from Doubledealer and the half-map they stole from the Autobots, The Decepticons go to Foundry World, to discover more lenses, and the Autobots! *Eyes Wide Shut - Scourge goes for some repairs after fighting Jetfire and a Junkion, on the planet Candios, the edible planet! *A Sweep Surprise - Some trash talking goes awry, and ends in a surprise. *Wreck And Ruins - Can Scourge and Shockwave on the field guarantee victory for the Decepticons in their fight for Cybertron? Not likely, since the Autobots are lucky, and adept at Ninja Backflips! *On The Road Again - Scourge takes Hinder along for the ride to check out New Cybertron Highway . Windshear comes along shortly afterwards, and the trio tries to re-take the territory. Poor choices in 'combat partners', or an effort to keep the Autobots guessing where the Decepticons will strike next? *Outpost Oddity: A tale of two ruins. - Scourge takes Windshear to retake the Ruined Decepticon Outpost. Ultra Magnus and Clutch try to defend, and ruin Windshear! *Return of Postitnotitron - Rodimus Prime, Jetfire, and Scattershot try to take Darkmount itself from Shockwave's control, as Redshift, Catechism, Scourge, and Hinder support the giant space gun of doom in maintaining control of the area, even when their own drone army is turned against them. *Battle for a Sinkhole - Scourge, Blast Off (Briefly), and Polarity move to re-take Cybertron's South Polar region from the Autobots. Whirl and Paradigm defend valiantly, but Paradigm runs away, and Whirl loses his optic! *Iahex or Bust - Scourge and Homunculus defend the New Cybertron Highway against Clutch and Groove. (Foiled by connection problems) Players Formerly: Brent, Sensational ,GilleyZ , several unknowns, Redshift x2. January 2010: Lord Vistan Category:Character Category:Decepticon Category:FC Category:Sweeps